All Caraters Clash
by bitbyboth
Summary: Most of the Smashers go on a quest to take Peach home! UPDATED! chapter 36 is up. FINISHED! please read!PeachMarth uh sorta.
1. Chapter 1 Peach!

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer:I DO NOT own any one except Arielle and Andrea.  
  
Crockgirl13: This is my first fic so please no flames! Enjoy!   
  
One day Peach was out and about her castle minding her own business(you know that's always bad)and she heard a noise from her room.  
  
"Hmmmm"she said to herself "I wonder what that could have been"so she went up to look. There was a huge man he was shrouded in darkness, she couldn't see his face, he was mainly muscle and he was in her room, she was so stunned she couldn't say anything.  
  
"Got ya!"the man said and threw a net over her and knocked her unconscious. "Bowser's gonna pay me big bucks for you"he snickered to himself and jumped out the window onto a horse and rode off. As they were through a bit of country a frog scared the horse and Peach fell off in the net and someone was coming! The man ran off and left Peach behind.  
  
The person coming just happened to be the prince of Altea named Marth.  
  
"Huh"said Marth "what's this?" he said as he unwrapped the net off Peach's face "whoa" he said "What in the heck-oh well" he said shocked and threw Peach on his horse and strode off in the direction he had come.  
  
Later in Altea  
  
"Hey, can you hear me?"is what Peach heard as she flickered her eyes open, and saw she was in a huge room and a bed to match, and a guy sitting on a chair next to her, he had short blue hair and a tiara with a blue stone in it, sapphire blue eyes, and a blue breastplate with a lot of design on it a sword attached to his belt, a blue cape and boots.  
  
"Huh"she mumbled  
  
"Oh, thank God your alive"Marth exclaimed  
  
"Who...who are you?"Peach asked  
  
"Well, for starters I'm Prince Marth and your in my castle."he said calmly "Now who are you as long as we're introducing ourselves."  
  
"I'm Princess Peach"she said weakly.  
  
"Well, I suppose you should get some rest, you looked pretty beat up when I found you"and then he left the room.  
  
Crockgirl13:Sorry that was so short! But it's only the intro! They get longer! R&R me love reviews! 


	2. Chapter 2 Lets Go!

Chapter 2  
  
The next day:  
  
Peach was up and more like her perky self. Later that morning Marth came in  
  
"Oh, good, looks like your feeling better"he said  
  
"Yes, a lot better"she answered happily   
  
"So how did you end up out there anyway Prin-"Marth started  
  
"Peach, thanks"she interrupted  
  
"OK, Peach"he said  
  
"Well I'm not really sure"she said uncertainly "I was at my castle and I heard a noise upstairs. I went to see what it was; a man was up there he threw a net on me and knocked me out" she said "and that's all I remember."  
  
"I wonder who it was?"Marth mumbled to himself.  
  
"Well I would like to get home"she said abruptly "what city is this?"  
  
"Altea"he said.  
  
"Altea?"she repeated "I don't think I've ever heard of this city before."  
  
"You haven't?!"he said.  
  
"No, I wonder how I'll get home, I live in the Mushroom Kingdom" she stated sadly.  
  
"Well I suppose I could try to take you"he said  
  
"Oh, my gosh are you serious?"she said even though she felt a little awkward going with someone she had just met yesterday.  
  
"Yeah, I have nothing better to do" he said  
  
So they went to the stables and Marth got out his horse Lightning.  
  
"Sarah!"yelled Marth.  
  
"Yeah!"yelled a voice down the hall but you couldn't see her.  
  
"I need a horse for my friend!"he yelled back  
  
"Have they ever ridden before?"she called.  
  
"Have you?"He whispered to her.  
  
"No"she replied.  
  
"No"he yelled   
  
"Then this is the horse"she said walking up with a brown and white horse "OK Now you just kick it in the sides when you want to go and turn the reigns to the direction you want to go and that's about all you need to know"she explained.They were riding for awhile when they came to a fork in the road.  
  
"Oh, great" sighed Marth, Peach kept quiet. "Well my in stinks tell me to go to the left, and my in stinks are usually wrong so lets go to the right."  
  
"Fine with me I have no sense of direction"Peach said so they headed into a deep forest where they found a little pink puff ball sucking in berries off a bush. They decided to see if it could talk.  
  
"Hello"said Marth doubtfully.  
  
"Hewo"it said "I'm Kirby"  
  
"He actually CAN talk"said Peach "can you give us directions to the Mushroom Kingdom?"  
  
"Well it's about a 2 week trip from here"he said  
  
"Crud" said Peach and Marth in unison. "how did that man get me here so fast"Peach questioned.  
  
"Oh, there is the other way to get there but you have to jump a huge crevice."  
  
"Double crud" said Marth  
  
"Hey"said Peach finally speaking up "would you come with us? You probably know this place better than we do."  
  
"Sure I'll come with you!"Kirby said enthusiastically and jumped on Peach's horse.  
  
The forest soon turned into a jungle and they soon came across 3 poke'mon.  
  
"Pika pika pika chu (look Pichu travelers) Pikachu said. The 3 poke'mon ran up to them curiously.  
  
"What are these!"exclaimed Peach.  
  
"Oh, these are Poke'mon. Hey Pichu!" said Kirby.  
  
"Oh brother"said Marth "we'll never get to the Mushroom Kingdom at this pace!" Already it was beginning to get dark.  
  
"Why don't we camp in this clearing?"Peach suggested.  
  
"Why not"Marth sighed. So they crashed out with the Poke'mon that night.  
  
  
  
They woke up early it was about 5.  
  
"Let's get moving!"Marth yelled at Peach and Kirby.  
  
"Pikachu!(I'm coming too!)"Pikachu said  
  
"Jiggly(me too) said Jigglypuff.  
  
"Looks like we've got more people coming with us. "Peach said. Marth slapped his forehead. Peach and Marth mounted their horses, Kirby rode in front with Marth, Jigglypuff rode with Peach and Pikachu walked. Pichu waved goodbye he didn't want to come.  
  
"Now" said Kirby "we're headed strait to Icicle Mountain."  
  
"Oh, perfect"commented Marth "Just what we need a mountain to climb."  
  
"Oh you can't climb this mountain. You've got to jump to each ledge"  
  
"Huh!"Marth said  
  
"You have to jump up the mountain!"Kirby exclaimed  
  
Marth got off his horse and tied it to a tree, Peach followed. Then they all started jumping, Marth did it very easily. Peach wasn't too bad herself........until she missed a ledge and was plummeting to her doom!  
  
Crockgirl13:Well you ppls probably know whats gonna happen next. I DO!! ^-^   
  
Spark:if you DO want to know then wait until the next chapter!  
  
Crockgirl13:by the way this is Sprark she helps me with reviews a stuff she is a person I made up and I rue the day I did, any way the next chappy is gonna be even better!so keep reading:p 


	3. Chapter 3 Ice Climbers

Chapter 3  
  
As I said before I own no one but Arielle and Andrea. No flames Pa-lease!^-^ thanks and I hope you like my story!  
  
"Peach!"Marth exclaimed.  
  
"Pika Pi(Peach!)"Pikachu yelled  
  
"Huh!?"Marth rubbed his eyes in disbelief of what she was seeing! Peach was floating in midair! She quickly floated to a nearby ledge and pulled herself up.  
  
"Peach" Marth yelled as Peach jumped up to his level.  
  
"Yeah" she said casually.  
  
"Did you just do what I think you just did?"Marth asked  
  
"Ye-"Peach began but was cut off by:  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"  
  
from a small boy who then said "Hi, I'm Popo" then a girl who looked just like them came down from over head and said"and I'm Nana and we're; the Ice Climbers!"they said enthusiastically.  
  
"Nice entrance"Peach said  
  
"Yeah" Marth agreed  
  
"Are you guys gonna stand there all day or what!"yelled Kirby from overhead, "Oh, I see you've met Nana and Popo they have a nice entrance don't they!" The 2 agreed, and they soon reached the top and again it was growing dark.  
  
"We'll have to sleep here tonight" said Marth  
  
Later that night:  
  
Peach couldn't sleep long, it was too cold. So she went over to the other side which they had to decent the next day. She sighed, and thought about going down herself, but decided against this and got up and tuned around. Marth was behind her. She let out a small cry of alarm.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"he said apologetically.  
  
"It's OK"said Peach  
  
"Well I was kinda wondering"he said slowly  
  
"About..."Peach said coaxing  
  
"Were..you actually floating today?"he asked  
  
"Uh...yeah" she said unprepared for the question.  
  
Jigglypuff walked up"Jiggly jiggly puff puff puff (shouldn't you 2 be sleeping?)"  
  
We'll go in a few minutes OK Jigglypuff"said Peach.  
  
"Puff(OK)"she said and walked away.  
  
"Well I guess we should go"said Marth.  
  
"Yeah"she said.   
  
The next morning  
  
"Well that was easy"said Peach as she put her foot on the ground, she had floated down. The others were still climbing. The Ice climbers were the next to get down, they decided to come too! Then Marth and Kirby then the rest of the poke'mon.  
  
"Pikachu!(I smell smoke)" Pikachu exclaimed. The group looked around until they saw a crashed space ship!  
  
"Falco!" said a fox "I told you we should have refueled before we left!"  
  
"Oh, give it a rest already Fox you've been nagging me for an hour!" Falco exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Falco" said Fox "I think we have company"as he pulled out his gun Falco did the same. Everyone in the group raised their hands except Marth, who pulled out his sword. As a result the 2 fired. Marth in turn sent the shots back with his sword, Fox put on his reflective shield and Falco jumped out of the way, so Marth and Fox shot the bullet back and forth until finally Marth missed and almost hit Kirby's head.  
  
Peach jumped out to where they where they were fighting "Stop! We don't want any trouble!"she exclaimed. Fox smirked at Marth for missing the shot Marth just gave him a death glare.  
  
"Well we can't do much here" said Falco  
  
"why don't we call truce"Fox suggested. Fox had already gotten off on the wrong foot with Marth, but he reluctantly agreed. As the 2 joined the group Pikachu gave each of them a small shock for almost hitting Kirby although Kirby said it was a greeting. So the group still trudged forward and found a huge field.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this field" Marth said "let's camp right here on the edge of the jungle and we'll cross the field tomorrow" So everyone agreed. It was a full moon.  
  
"Oh!" said Peach when she saw it. Then she sighed and went into a flashback.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Isn't the moon-a-beautiful"said Mario  
  
"Especially when your here" Peach said, Mario then blushed and she kissed him.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
"Peach...Peach"said Marth snapping her out of her trance.  
  
"Oh,"she said "you startled me"  
  
"Well you better get some sleep that field is at least 3 miles long" he replied.  
  
"Yeah, Ok" she said as she walked with him to where everyone was sleeping. Fox and Falco were against a tree. Kirby and Jigglypuff were against each other and so were Nana +Popo and Pikachu was on a low hanging branch. Peach found a tree and leaned against it wondering if she would ever see Mario again.  
  
awwwwww- my flashbacks suck but well hopefully you like this story but please R&R! I loves reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4 Uh ohhhh

Chapter 4  
  
I own no one except Arielle and Andrea!^-^  
  
They all woke up early again Peach was getting used to it but, thought the Ice Climbers were still half asleep because they were dragging their mallets. They stopped to rest about halfway through the field.  
  
"My feet hurt"Popo complained to Nana,  
  
"Mine too" she said, "especially having to wear these shoes" they held up their spiked shoes.  
  
"Those shoes MUST be hard to walk in"Fox said "my shoes have hardly any traction"  
  
"I suppose we should keep going" said Kirby.  
  
"Pika...pika..chu(oh all right)"said Pikachu.   
  
  
  
Later  
  
"Well here's the next patch of jungle"said Marth.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh" came a loud scream in front of them from Fox as he fell.  
  
"What happened!" asked Falco running up to his friend.  
  
"I think I stepped on one of those thorns" Fox answered.  
  
Vines from a bush were spread across the ground. Peach quickly went to inspect the plant.  
  
"Guys we have a very BIG problem!"Peach exclaimed in a shaky voice.  
  
"What's wrong?"Marth asked.  
  
"This plant is really poisonous "she said "Falco, whatever you do don't let Fox fall asleep, guys we'll have to make an antidote." Just then they heard a twig snap and everyone turned around.  
  
"Dang!" said a voice where the snapping twig came from. Marth unsheathed his sword.  
  
"Come out!" he said bravely.  
  
"Alright, alright you got me" said a boy with flaming red hair and looked kind of like Marth slightly shorter and gold designs on his armor instead of white ones.  
  
"ROY!" Marth yelled putting his sword away "what in the heck are you doing here!"  
  
"Following you" he said shamefully.  
  
"Oh, well come on Roy we have something to do"  
  
"Oh, really"said Roy eyeing his friend"what do we need to do"  
  
"The fox on the ground might be your first clue"said Marth.  
  
"Guys come on he'll die in a few hours if we don't hurry, here's a list of what we need:"  
  
Thorn from the bush  
  
1 Rose petal  
  
2 bottles of water  
  
Me Jigglypuff and Pikachu will go this way" Peach said pointing to the upper right. "Nana, Popo go with Marth and Roy"  
  
"Come on, I guess we're going this way"said Marth. Peach and the Poke'mon found something first a few minutes later, a huge lake!  
  
"Well this is convenient"Peach stated.  
  
"Chu!(Yeah!)"said Pikachu  
  
Marth's group  
  
"How are we supposed to find a freaking rose in the middle of the jungle!" Roy yelled.  
  
"Like that"said Nana pointing to a flower looking much like a rose.  
  
"Well lets grab some petals and go" said Popo.  
  
"This isn't a rose" said Marth.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" asked Roy.  
  
"Maybe because it has no thorns!" exclaimed Marth.  
  
Peach's group  
  
"Hey who's that?"asked Peach looking at a man in blue striding twords them, he had blond bangs covering his eyes and a cloth around his mouth.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked in a hissing like voice.  
  
"One of our friends got poisoned" Peach replied calmly.  
  
"Oh!, well I'm Sheik" he said then he waved his arms and said something in another language then HE turned into a SHE! She had blond hair and pointed ears, wore a pink dress and triforce earrings. "I'm Zelda" The group was quite surprised and could only stare. "What was your friend poisoned with anyway?" she asked.  
  
"Devil's double sting"Peach answered regaining her composure.  
  
"That's a hard one to cure"she said.  
  
"Yeah I know"  
  
"Well take me to him and I can help"she said.  
  
Will Zelda help? you probably know the answer to that question O well!^-^ read and Review! 


	5. Chapter 5 An Argument

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimers:I own no one except Arielle and Andrea!^-^ Please enjoy the chapter!  
  
Spark:yeah yeah on with it already.  
  
Marth's group  
  
Well Nana and Popo had grabbed some petals and left while Marth and Roy are still arguing.  
  
"Yes it is!" shouted Roy  
  
"No it's not!" Marth yelled back  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
"No it's not and that's final!"Roy yelled as loud as he could witch is pretty loud mind you. "Wait a second"  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahaha, I sooooo Bugs Bunnied you!"Marth yelled.  
  
"Well lets get- wait a second where's the gruesome twosome" Roy asked.  
  
"I guess they left because we were fighting so long" Marth answered.  
  
"Lets go find them" Roy sighed  
  
Back with Fox and Falco:  
  
"Come on" Falco coaxed "You can make it buddy, I don't want to tell everyone that my best friend was killed by a plant!"  
  
Fox let out a weak laugh, he always knew haw to make him laugh in the worst situations "I'm so tired"he said.  
  
Remember Peach said you can't fall asleep." said Falco.  
  
"I know" he replied.  
  
"Hey look here she comes now!" said Falco.  
  
"Who's that with her?"Fox asked. Falco shrugged.  
  
"Hey guys"said Peach "is Fox OK?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm OK"said Fox.  
  
"Thank God"she exclaimed.  
  
Yeah "said Zelda coming up behind her."Not many live this long after being poisoned by THAT!"she exclaimed. "Now drink this" she commanded pulling out a bottle with an orange liquid in it. He drank half of it and said "This is awful what's it made of?"  
  
"A rose petal, a thorn and water now drink it or you may not last much longer" she ordered. So he reluctantly drank the rest, as Marth and Roy caught up to Nana and Popo.  
  
"Put us down!"yelled Nana and Popo to Roy who had them both by the collars.  
  
"Oh, just put them down"said Marth.  
  
"Fine!"said Roy and put them on the ground.  
  
"Your mean!"yelled Nana and hit him lightly with her hammer on the foot.  
  
"Ow!"said Roy "you little-" Marth just smirked at him "knock it off Marth!"  
  
That one was a little short well please review and thanx for all your support Marthlover618!!   
  
Spark: yeah we love your reviews as much as a dog likes fleas.  
  
You really need to get manners*smashes glass plate on her head* peoples I will do this a lot to Spark!! It's FUN!!^-^ 


	6. Chapter 6 Enter the Link Fans!

Chapter 6  
  
Crockgirl13:Ok I think I make Link sound kinda stupid so up please don't get mad at me?  
  
Spark:right get furious! muahahahahaha  
  
Crockgirl13:O.o you are a strange little person*smashes glass plate on Spark's head*now your a crazy, UNconcious person!^-^pleas no flames.  
  
"Zelda" Peach asked "is Fox gonna be OK?"  
  
"yeah he's just drowsy from that potion it's the only side effect"replied Zelda. They then saw he was sleeping.  
  
"Oh well" said Peach" I guess we should all go to sleep. Um Zelda I was wondering would you come with us? I really don't like being the only girl.. well besides Nana"  
  
"well I suppose-will you wait a few minutes-I'll be back!" said Zelda. In about 20 minutes Zelda was back with a boy, with pointed ears like hers he wore a green tunic and white tights with brown boots, he had a sword and sheild an his back, he had blonde bangs that hung down, and a greeen hat over the rest of his hair.  
  
"hey Peach"wispered Zelda because everyone else was sleeping "this is my boyfriend Link, Link this is Peach."  
  
"Pleased to meet you"said Peach  
  
"Charmed, I'm sure" Link replied  
  
"well I think we should all get some rest"Peach suggested  
  
"Yeah I suppose"said Link  
  
"G'night"said Marth who was staying up to keep watch. Marth was drifting off to sleepwhen he heard a noise, Marth snapped upright and looked around a frog jumped out of the buches, Marth jumped a bit and let out a little laugh to himself "it was only a frog"he thought.Then he heard a louder noise"Who's there?"he called.  
  
In the Campsite  
  
Nana and Link woke up  
  
"what was that?"wispered Nana to Link  
  
"how am I suppost to know."said Link.  
  
So the 2 went to find Marth and they did find him a few seconds later. Marth had his sword drawn and was alert, Nana had her mallot and Link his bow and arrows  
  
"what are you two doing up?"he asked  
  
"We heard you shout"Nana replied.  
  
"Well I don't hear any-"Marth was cut off by,"AAHHHHMHphmph" The 3 rushed back to the capsite where everyone was now awake.  
  
"Is everyone alright?"asked Fox.  
  
"Where's Nana!"cried Popo.  
  
"I'm right here"said Nana.  
  
"Lets see"said Link "there's me, Zelda, the ice climbers, FOx, Falco, Marth, Roy, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Kirby are we missing anyone?"  
  
"yeah"Marth said,"the reason we're all out here!"  
  
"PEACH!"everyone shouted.  
  
Sorry I like cliff hangers sorry if this is 2 short but...um I'll try to get the next chappy up faster.^-^;  
  
Spark:yeah that one took forever...  
  
Crockgirl13: -_-; shut up. 


	7. Chapter 7 Ganondorf?

Chapter 7  
  
"what are we gonna do!"cried Kirby  
  
"This forest is huge!"said Jigglypuff  
  
"Well isn't it obvous? we'll have to go look for her"said Marth.  
  
"Yeah"said Popo  
  
"Everyone get a partner"said Fox  
  
The groups are: Fox Falco; Marth Roy and Kirby; Link Zelda; and Nana Popo.  
  
With Peach:  
  
Peach forced the gag out of her mouth.  
  
"What do you want with me!"she screamed  
  
"Just shut up "the man hushed  
  
"No!"screamed Peach disobediantly "HELP!" Fox and Falco were close enough to hear her...at least Fox.  
  
"Did you hear that?"Fox questioned  
  
"No"Falco answered"what was it?"  
  
"It sounded like a cry for help."  
  
"Peach!"they exclaimed. Thy rushed to where they heard Peach scream, but she wasn't there.  
  
"where could she be?"wispered Falco  
  
"I don't know"Fox replied under his breath. Peach was up in a tree with the mans hand over her mouth. She was tring to get free of the mans strong arms,but it was no use so she did what any princess in this circumstance would do, she bit his hand.  
  
"why you little brat!"he yelled at Peach.  
  
"Fox, Falco HELP!" she yelled quickly. They both pulled out their guns  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Fox.  
  
"Ganondorf"he answeredthen he hit Peach to knock her out and ran off, Fox and Falco shot but missed.  
  
"Man, we gotta work on our aim"Falco stated as they started running after him.   
  
Nana and Popo were only a few yards away.They saw Ganondorf who had jumped from the tree. Nana&Popo hid in a bush and when Ganondorf ran past they blew ice out of their hands and froze him and started to pull Peach from his icy grip.  
  
"Man this guy is strong!"Popo exclaimed as they finally pulled out Peach.Just as Fox and Falco showed up.  
  
"Hey are you two OK?"Fox asked.  
  
"Yeah we're fine!"said Popo  
  
"But we're not sure about Peach though" said Nana. Fox came over and picked up Peach and moved her away from Ganondorf.  
  
"OK,we're gonna need your help to move this guy."said Falco. So Fox Falco and the Ice Climbers moved Ganondorf to a tree and tied him up with vines. Then the 4 floped dow of exsaustion.  
  
"Boy, was that man heavy!"exclaimed Nana and Popo.  
  
"your tellin' us!" exclaimed Fox and Falco.  
  
"Well we better get Peach back to camp "said Fox as he picked up Peach.  
  
"Yeah lets go"said Falco.  
  
They got to camp just as the sun was coming up, everyone else was there already.  
  
"Hey, you found Peach!"exclaimed Kirby.Zelda got up and put her hand around Peach's wrist.  
  
"She still has a pulse"Zelda declared.  
  
"How did you find her any way?"Marth asked curiously. They (Ice Climbers,Fox and Falco) told the whole tale.  
  
"Well that was a long story."said Roy.  
  
"Lets keep going,"said Marth as he picked up Peach who Fox had set on the ground as he told the story.  
  
"alright"said Kirby  
  
So again they started, Zelda had begun to worry about Peach, she hadn't stirred scince Zelda had seen her. So she was constantly taking Peach's pulse.  
  
"Zelda will you please cut that out"Marth said finally.  
  
Whew... Now THAT was a loooooooooooooooooooong chapter.  
  
Spark:not as long as you could make it though is it.  
  
Me:YES it was you freak,*smashes glass plate on Spark's head*  
  
Spark:ow...(in crazy voice)read and review...ow*faints*  
  
Me:O_O wow she actually said some thing worth my time^-^ do what she just said!!No flames though!^-^ 


	8. Chapter 8 Marth, Link and Roy do somethi...

OK peoples this chapter kinda stupid like really stupid soooo....................I hope you likes it!^-^  
  
***********************************************************************   
  
The next day Peach still wasn't showing any signs of wakeing up. There was a huge fog too.  
  
"This fog is thicker than um"Popo began  
  
"Uh, something really thick!"Nana finished.  
  
"Um I think that the saing goes it's thicker than-"Zelda began  
  
"Who cares"Link interupted.  
  
"You know what that means"said Pikachu  
  
"NO SCHOOL!!!^-^"yelled Kirby.  
  
"No, you idiot!"Roy exclaimed.  
  
"It means that we'll keep going at a much slower pace."said Marth calmly and picked up Peach who was still uncouncious. After about an hour the fog had cleared.  
  
"At least we got through that stupid fog"Link said rolling his eyes.  
  
Then they saw a dark figure in the last bit of mist.  
  
"Give me the girl and noone gets hurt"the figure growled.  
  
"Whitch one!"exclaimed Marth "we have 3!"(Peach, Nana, Zelda)  
  
"Peach you idiot!"yelled the figure coming out of the mist, it was Ganondorf.  
  
"Don't you ever give up!"yelled Popo.  
  
"no"he said with an evil grin.He pulled out his dagger and twirled it around his finger.  
  
"You call THAT a blade!"yelled Roy unsheithing his Sword of Seals, Link followed by pulling out the Master Sword and then Marth with Falcion.(spelling?) Gonondorf backed away as if he was afraid, and then he charged at all 3 of them.They were surprised that he wanted to take on all of them! He charged strait for Roy's throat, Roy(at the moment) was too confused to do anything, so Marth and Link blocked him. Roy finally realizing what was going on moved out of the way,and Link and Marth let go.So Ganondorf toppled to the ground and rolled over. All 3 swords pointing at his throat.  
  
"Hey!"Ganondorf shouted "3 against 1 isn't fair!"  
  
"Oh and picking on a defenceless girl is?"Link questioned. Ganondorf had no answer to that question. At that moment Peach woke up from the position on the ground where Marth had set her when the battle had begun.  
  
"huh?"she said "who am I, and who are all of you?" everyone was dumbfounded.  
  
"Peach,"Zelda said"you mean you don't remember any of us?" Peach shook her head. "you mean you don't remember me? or Marth?"she asked again.  
  
"Marth"she said"I think I remember that name."  
  
"yeah Marth the um...theif and kidnapper!"Ganondorf shouted. Marth put Falcion closer to his throat telling him to shut up.  
  
"No no"Peach said.  
  
Yea!! cliff hanger!!^-^ does Peach really remember? or will they have to rebuild their friendship and her past for her?  
  
Spark:ahhhh shaddap and get going on the next chapter.  
  
Crockgirl13:*hits Spark with a plate* Man I gotta stop shaddering moms good antiques.  
  
Crockgirl13's mom:YOU DID WHAT!!  
  
Crockgirl13:0.0; I'm dead, Well read and review and maybe I can type from the hospital.*starts running away from her mom. 


	9. Chapter 9 YOSHI'S!

Hewo peoples!!^-^ I hope this chapter didn't take too long for u!!^-^; its all e-vil schools fault!! don't hurt me!! well enough chit-chat,  
  
Spark:on with the fic!!  
  
Crockgirl13:oh and by the way I OWN NOTHING! well except Arielle and Arielle!^-^  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"was it prince Marth?"Peach questioned and paused to think a moment, "YES It was!I remember everything now!" most gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Now what do we do with this guy?"asked Link.  
  
"Here"said Nana + Popo"we always have rope!^-^"they said handing them the coil of rope.(A/N:i have no idea how they said^-^ so don't ask me) so again they tied him to a tree and stuck the dagger in the tree and kept moving. soon they headed into a plain with bunches of tall grass every where.  
  
The day after that everyond had already headed into the plain. About 2 hours they found a pack of wild dinosaur like creatures. A dark pink one ran up to Peach and said:"Yoshi!!"  
  
"oh, it's so cute!" exclaimed Peach. After that was said a Yoshi ran up to everyone.  
  
(A/N:Everyone has therir own yoshi except the poke'mon)  
  
Sappire blue:Marth, Fox and Falco  
  
Light blue:Popo  
  
Light pink:Nana and Kirby  
  
Green:Roy and Link  
  
Dark Pink:Peach and Zelda  
  
Yellow:Pikachu and Jigglypuff  
  
"Get on!!^-^"yelled the yellow yoshi happily. So everyone got on the yoshi that came up to them  
  
"So where ya headed?"asked Peach's yoshi.  
  
"The Mushroom kingdom"Peach replied.  
  
"oh we know a shortcut!"  
  
"Oh...well we know a shortcut!!^-^"he cried happily"yo yo yoshi!"he yelled at the others.  
  
They all smiled and switched direction. A few hours later...  
  
"uh Yoshi yo yoshi?"said Peach's Yoshi uneasily.  
  
"whats wrong?"Peach asked in a worried tone.  
  
"uh well I think we're well lost"he said causiously.  
  
"Oh wonderful,"said Popo  
  
"yeah but we really need some sleep"Marth countered and pulled up to some tall grass that they slept in that night...  
  
Me loves cliff hangers sooooooooooo much how long will they be lost-  
  
Spark:not long I speculate,  
  
Crockgirl13:yeah but no one cares what YOU think well R&R PA-LEASE?   
  
P.S. I know this chapter is really short I just wanted to get this up I pronise a longer chapter next time!!T_T I'm soooo sorry it is the evil school!!T_T 


	10. Chapter 10 Onnet and a Fight

Crockgirl13:I promised a longer chapter so here it is!!^-^ and in this one Peach kinda preaches on+on+on+on+on....   
  
Spark:by the way she owns no one but Arielle and Andrea!   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
They next day they stumbled into a town.  
  
"Welcome to Onnet"said Kirby.  
  
"how do you know what this place is called?"asked Marth.  
  
"It says so right on that sign."Kirby points to a sign.  
  
"Hi people!"said a boy with a baseball cap on sideway on his head, and a striped T-shirt with shorts. "I senced you were coming this morning. My name's is Ness!"  
  
"Senced?" asked Roy.  
  
"YEAH, well oh..uh yeah I'm well physcic"he said. Everyone went wide-eyed and took a step away from the boy.  
  
Later that day Roy had chalanged Marth to a fight, because everyone else was tired, they were just about ready to start...  
  
"On my mark 1...2...3...GO!!"shouted the red-headed prince. They charged at each other full speed swords drawn, they boys clashed swords, until Marth layed a hit on Roy's left side, surprized by the sudden hit Roy sliced into Marth's sholder very deep,while the blood seeped out all over the dry ground as they cried in agony. Peach hearing the cries rushed over.  
  
"What on earth were you 2 doing!!"she cried seeing blood gushing through their fingers where they had been sliced.  
  
"Well we were fighting, duh"said Roy  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"We were just practicing and honeing our skills"said Marth.  
  
"May I ask a question, how does cutting out your stomach or detaching your arm help your abilities?"she asked. Marh and Roy looked at the ground."come on"she sighed "good thing I have some nurseng experiance" she dressed both boy's wounds in Ness's house where they were spending the night.  
  
The next day Peach had Link remove the bandagagesto check the cuts. Link came out soon after... "Well Roy's fine lucky enough for him Marth didn't put too much pressure in the blow, but Marth well Roy's sword came down on him full force."  
  
"Thanks, Link"Peach said and went to reapply the bandagages.  
  
"Why does this have to be so tight?"Marth questioned.  
  
"So it doesn't get infected, now hold still"she commanded. Marth did as he was told and stood still, and the princess was soon done.  
  
"Thanks"Marth said.  
  
"Hey!!"said Ness, running into the room where Peach and Marth were staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"Uh, oh, hi Ness" said Marth abit surprized, and quickly looking away from Peach.  
  
"IT'S THE 4th OF JULY!!!" Ness exclaimed.  
  
"SOOOOoooooo"said Peach "what's so special about the 4th of July?" Ness just looked at them and said  
  
"FIREWORKS!!!"  
  
"Fire wha-?"said Marth and Peach together.  
  
"yor telling me you don't know what fireworks are."said Ness in almost disbeleif.  
  
"nooooooooo"they said again  
  
"Man have you 2 been missing out!"said Ness and pulled both of them out to his garage.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
  
CG13:well thats all this time!!^-^ please R&R  
  
Spark:wow she actually managed to make a chpter this long!!  
  
CG13:-_-; I'll take that as a compliment mostly because I'm out of plates, well please review and no flames!!^-^ 


	11. Chapter 11 First Firework Part 1

Crockgirl13:Hi everybody!!^-^ yeah so like I said before,I own no one but Arielle and Andrea!Enjoy!  
  
Spark:yeah yeah enjoy*mumbles*stupid authors and their stupid powers over me...  
  
CG13:thats right*smashes glass plate on Spark's head*  
  
Spark:owwwww...I hate ....you*faints*  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"This is a firecracker"said Ness holding up a square with a fuse. "ya know, fireworks are band but they don't say anything about firecrackers!!"Ness wispered lighting the fuse.  
  
"RUN HE'S GONNA KILL US!!" cried Marth as they both duck and the firecracker lets out sparks and crackles.  
  
"Hey...we're not dead"said Peach exsamining herself.  
  
"No kidding" said Marth.  
  
"Did you really think I'de kill us?"asked a very shocked boy.  
  
"YEA"they said "we only met you yesterday!"  
  
Ness blinked a few times "Ok" he said regaining his composure."well lets get going" Peach and Marth had questioning looks on their faces. "Remember we can't have fireworks here! We're going to the real world!" they looked even more puzzled. "-__-;Just come on I have some friends that would really like to meet you." So then Ness walked through a black hole in the wall.  
  
"Should we follow 'em?"Peach asked.  
  
"yeah, I...guess"said Marth uneasily, as they jumped through and blacked out.  
  
"HEEEELLLLLLLOOOOO! Are you 2 Ok?"asked Ness standing over them "I guess I forgot how much that takes outta ya the first time. ^-^;"  
  
"Yeah," said Peach standing up wobbly.  
  
"where in the heck are we?"asked Marth just being able to keep his balance.  
  
"In Arielle's living room!!^-^"said Ness  
  
"Don't her parent's question her about a big gaping hole in the wall?"asked Marth  
  
"she hides it in her fireplace."Ness replied "Now come on or we'll miss the fireworks!!" said Ness pushing the 2 out the door.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Crockgirl13: what do you think?!^-^because thats all your gittin for now!!  
  
Spark:O.o Ok well that was odd, un R&R or she'll hurt me?  
  
Crockgirl13:YEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH well I have to do my cliffhanger thing, will they see the fireworks and who are the 'friends' that Ness is taking them to meet well you will find out next time!!^-^ 


	12. Chapter 12 First Firework Part 2!

Crockgirl13:HI Peoples!! thanx for reviewing!!  
  
Spark:yeah yeah that's nice...  
  
CG13:*evil glare at Spark*  
  
Spark:oh yeah...-_-; she owns nothing but Arielle and Andrea.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"I come here every year!"said Ness  
  
"whatever"said Marth. The fireworks had already started.   
  
When Ness pointed out 2 girls, one had short brown hair and wore mostly black. "That's Andrea"said Ness as he pointed out another girl with curly shoulder-length brown hair she wore a shirt with black and an A in dimond studs and white sleeves and blue jeans."and that's Arielle"Ness finished. but Peach and Marth were preoccupied with the fireworks. While Andrea was looking around when she saw Marth!!  
  
"Ari-Ari-Arielle!"Andrea squeaked. Arielle didn't pay attention because the fireworks were too loud. "ARIELLE!!"she said again this time grabbing Arielle's attention.  
  
"What do you want?"Arielle asked.  
  
"Ma-Ma-Ma-"began Andrea  
  
"What?"Arielle asked again even more confused.  
  
"MARTH!!"she yelled. THen she got up, ran up to him and literally attacked him!  
  
"AHHHHH!! What are you doing!!"Arielle exclaimed spotting the animated trio.  
  
"Marth....."said Andrea.  
  
"What!?"asked Marth. Arielle ran over and was tring to pry off Andrea,  
  
"I'm really sorry about this Marth!" Andrea shook the happiness off her.  
  
"Oh.....uh, sorry" Andrea sputtered  
  
"At least you finally realized what you were doing."said Arielle.  
  
"OH shut up"Andrea said.  
  
"well...uh...yeah these were kinda the people I wanted you to meet...heh heh."said Ness. "as I said before the person who just tackled you is Andrea and the one who is a little more sencible is Arielle. (Arielle just noticed Peach)  
  
"Sweet! you brought Peach here too!"  
  
"Yeah,"said Ness then the 3 caraters were led back to the blanket Peach and Marth just stared at the fireworks, Wow or cool they would mumble once in a while.When it was all over after the finally, Marth and Peach were clapping and whistling.  
  
"shhh shhhh we understand you liked the fireworks but everyone is stareing!"wispered Arielle.  
  
"I don't know you"said Andrea.  
  
"Lets get outta here before someone notices you 3!"Arielle wispered again  
  
"So.....what, are we like movie stars or something."asked Peach  
  
"You could say that...I think"said Andrea.  
  
"Hey look Marth, Peach and Ness! Get 'um!"yelled some guy.  
  
"OH, SHIT!!"yelled Andrea  
  
"RUN!!"yelled Arielle  
  
"FOR YOUR LIVES!"Anrea finished as they tore off to the house. they got there and locked the door out of breath.  
  
"see.....how.........popular...you guys.....are"Arielle gasped.  
  
"Yeah Nintendo really gets peoples attention" said Andrea.  
  
"What's Ninteno?" asked Marth.  
  
"It's a game system"said Arielle "you 2 are on Gamecube."  
  
"I thought you said we were on Nintendo" said Peach very confused  
  
"Gamecube is made by Nintendo!" Andrea exclaimed.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
CG13:wow that was very...very...very...very  
  
Spark:-_-; don't mind her she'll be at that awhile she says that this chapter was semi-long.  
  
CG13:...very...ver- wait a second!! SEMI LONG!! dude that chapter took me forever!! why don't YOU type a chapter that long.  
  
Spark:yeah yeah well read and review. 


	13. Chapter 13 Back to Onett and a Ton of Qu...

CG13:Hey people!^-^ wuz up! this is the next chapter!   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile... at Peach's castle, Mario+Luigi are still frantically searching for Peach...  
  
"Peach!"yelled Mario but it was in vain(duh)"what-a could have-a- happened to her" this question still lingered in the back of his mind. Mario let out a heavy sigh, as Luigi came in.  
  
"How's it-a- goin'?" Luigi asked.  
  
"Still-a-nothing" Mario replied.  
  
"She's a tough one-a-Mario. She'll be O-a-K"Luigi said hopefully.  
  
"I-a-hope your-a-right."Mario said and heaved another large sigh.  
  
'I guess all that's-a-left to do now is-a-wait huh, Mario?" he questioned his older brother.  
  
"Yes I-a--guess so. Hello Toad"Mario said,as the odd mushroom walked up.  
  
"Hi guys, any luck?"the mushroom questioned sadly.  
  
"A-no"said Luigi as his brother shook his head just as sadly as, Toad spoke.  
  
Everyone else...  
  
"Who knew it took so long to get to the Mushroom Kingdom?"Arielle wispered, Andrea just shrugged. So Arielle rode up to Peach. "So how did you get kidnapped this time?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Well.."so she began her story and told her everything up until they met but neglected to mention Marth and Roy's fight, but Arielle kept noticing Marth rubbing his left sholder. So she asked Peach about it. "Well he had a sword accident with Roy."she said simply.  
  
"how so?"  
  
"Marth got his sword into Roys side and Roy got his into Marth's shoulder. I don't think I need to get into too deep of detail on that" she answered.  
  
"uhhh..No that's OK." Arielle replied.  
  
"Who want's to take a break?"Marth questioned and turned around, all the Yoshi's had their hands raised and were panting. So they all pulled over and rest. Marth got off his Yoshi and leaned against a tree and rubbed his shoulder again. This time Peach walked over.   
  
"Are you OK?"She asked a hint of concern in her voice.  
  
"I don't think so"he said a bit reluctantly. After hearing this she checked and loosed the bandages.  
  
"There that should do it"she said.  
  
"Thanks... Is everyone else ready to go?"He questioned.  
  
"We're ready to go!'said a few of the Yoshis   
  
"OK then Lets....go" said Marth, then he was interuped by a loud noise that shook the ground a made everyone fall. Then Peach's eyes went wide,  
  
"I know what that was!"she yelled.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
CG13: well that's it you'll find out next time what that huge noise is next time!!^-^  
  
Spark:Yeah...R and R *rolls eyes* 


	14. Chapter 14 Big Trouble and Feelings?

Hey peoples!! You like my story so far? well I guess u do if you are still reading. Oh and thanx everyone for ur support it's been most appreciated!^-^  
  
Spark:she owns nothing yadda yadda yadda but Arielle and Andrea.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Then they felt another massive earthquake.  
  
"Wha-wha-what was that P-P-Peach"asked Kirby shakiliy.  
  
"B-Bowser"she said, as she stood up, but was knocked down again by the same massive force. She looked up to see the huge dinosaur, she scowled.  
  
"AAAWWWWwwww, Peach ain't you happy to see me?"Bowser sneered.  
  
"No, not really"she said, giving him a look,a look that if looks could kill, Bowser would be a bloody pulp.  
  
"I see you've picked up a few friends" he said looking around at everyone. Marth began to unsheith his sword, but Peach held up her hand, not looking away from Bowser, signaling him to put it back. Marth looked very surprized, but put it away.  
  
Peach and Bowser stared eachother down until Bowser shot his hand out, as his claws began to wrap around her, everyone stood up, but Peach had it under control. She jumped and floated away from his grasp, onto her yoshi.  
  
"Hurry!"she yelled. The Yoshis ran up to everyone and they rode away from Bowser.  
  
"I'll get you yet Peach, you just wait I'll get you!"screamed Bowser his voice fading with every step the yoshi's took. As soon as they were out of earshot Marth rode up to Peach.  
  
"Why did you stop me earlier?"He questioned. Peach had a stern look on her face for the first time, then she turned and looked at Marth.  
  
"I know Bowser, his skin is too tough your sword would mearly scratch him and I knew he would be furious if you tried to attack him...maybe...even"she said slowly "kill you. Oh Marth I could never forgive myself if something happened to you while protecting me!"  
  
"Well, thanks for looking out for me"he replied after a few minutes.  
  
"Yeah, well, you've been looking out for me this whole trip" she said.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
CG13:AAAAWWWwwwwwww, how sweet.  
  
Spark:How gross :r  
  
CG13:*punces Spark's head and she bites her tounge*  
  
Spark:oww ni toun I thing oh oke it. (translation:owww my tounge I think you broke it)  
  
CG13:good then you wont be able to talk.  
  
Spark:OOOOOOOO;_;(translation:NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!;_;)  
  
CG13:please read and review!^-^ 


	15. Chapter 15 Bloopers

HEY EVERYBODY!!! in honor of my 15th chaper I am revealing some bloopers from the making of this fic!  
  
Roy:Crockgirl don't you dare show those bloopers!  
  
CG13:that is all the more reason TO show them.  
  
Marth:no please don't!  
  
Spark:You know your begging will do nothing some of these are really funny^-^  
  
CG13:Enjoy and remember I own noone but Arielle and Andrea!  
  
Marth and Roy:NNNOOOOOO!  
  
CG13&Spark:YYYYYYEEEEEESSSSS!!  
  
************************************************************  
  
Blooper #1  
  
At Peach's castle Peach is going in to her bed room,  
  
Peach:AAAAAHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!;v; *laughing so hard she's crying*  
  
Ganondork:hey this isn't funny!!, it's not!!*ganondork is stuck on the window and can't move*  
  
Director:CUT!! Ganondork I know your big but, hee hee, donnn'tt get stuck in the windows!!  
  
Blooper #2  
  
Peach is on the ground where Ganondorf dropped her...  
  
Peach:.............  
  
Director:CUT!!! MARTH WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!?   
  
Marth:*walks over with Dr.Pepper in his hand* huh what did I miss my cue?  
  
Blooper#3  
  
At Marth's castle Peach wakes up,  
  
Peach:MARTH! YOU MISSED YOUR CUE AGAIN!!  
  
Director:cut.  
  
Blooper#4   
  
Popo jumps down in front of Marth and Peach   
  
Popo:I'm Popo  
  
Nana jumps down and falls off the side of the cliff!  
  
Nana:AAAHHHHHH!*falls into huge safty net*  
  
Director:CUT Nana where are your spiked shoes?  
  
Nana:...At...home?  
  
Director:Why?  
  
Nana:because...I forgot them?  
  
Director:*slapps his forehead*I'm working with morons.  
  
Blooper#5  
  
In front of Fox and Falco's crashed ship Fox and Falco were ready to fire. So of course they did. Marth got grazed by the bullet on the sholder.  
  
Marth:you freaks! your not suppost to use real bullets!  
  
Falco:we thought it would be more realistic!  
  
Director:CUT Fox Falco stick with the fake guns someone could get hurt!  
  
Blooper#6  
  
At the poisionous bush, Fox steps on the thorn but keeps walking.  
  
Director:CUT FOX YOUR SUPPOST TO FALL DOWN!  
  
Fox:oh...oops?  
  
Blooper#7  
  
Peach:Guys we have to make the antidote.......................III SAID guys we have to make the antidote. *still silence*  
  
Marth:ROY you CUE.  
  
Roy:well you missed 2!!! of your cues  
  
Marth:-_-;  
  
Director:do I even have to say it?cut  
  
Blooper#8  
  
Director:now let's try this again, Peach we'll start with your line...ACTION!  
  
Peach:Guys we have to make the antidote.  
  
*twig snapps, and everyone heaves sighs of releif*  
  
Roy:Skittles  
  
Everyone but Roy:O.o; ?  
  
Director:CUT  
  
Blooper#9  
  
Dirctor:now Marth remamber you and your group are looking for that rose!...ACTION!  
  
Roy:how are we suppost to find a f-  
  
Popo:AAAAHHHHHH!*Popo has his foot caught in a rope trap and is now hanging upsidedown. Bowser comes out of the bushes*  
  
Bowser:Dang! this isn't Peach!  
  
Director:CUT Bowser your barely in this fic at all get out of here and get Popo down!  
  
Bowser:and what if I say no.  
  
CG13:*floats out of no where, lightning strikes behind her*You dare question my athority!!*strikes him with a huge fire ball*  
  
Bowser:*si fried to a crisp*I'll get Popo down.  
  
Blooper#10  
  
Director:Now this is the part in the middle of the night where Peach get's kidnapped...ACTION!  
  
Marth:Who's there?  
  
Back at the capsite:  
  
Nana:what was that?  
  
Link:ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzz  
  
Director:LINK YOUR NOT ACTUALLY SUPPOST TO BE SLEEPING!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
CG13:looks like that's all the bloopers for now!^-~ hope you liked them my next chappy will be soon! 


	16. Chapter 16 Big RiverBig Problem

Hey ppls WUZ ZUP!!^-^ ready for chapter 16? of course you are!^-^  
  
Spark:CG13 own's no one but Arielle and Andrea!  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Oh great"said Peach as they came up to a river.They saw a little boy who looked like a mini-Link, with a slingshot trying to shoot down an apple very unsecessfully.  
  
"Young Link!"what are you doing here?"yelled Link.  
  
"I was trying to shoot this apple down what does it look like?!" Y.Link cried.  
  
"Well everybody this is me as a kid we call him young Link"said Link.  
  
"Hey big bro- what are YOU doing here?"he asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later, now call little Epona and you can come with us!"said Link  
  
"OK!"he replied and pulled out a strange instrament and played a soothing melody that didn't effect Link. then a brown/red horse appeared and Young Link got on it and went with the group. "This way! there's a bridge!" he shouted. As soon as Arielle catches a glimps of the rickity old wooden bridge she slapps her forehead and sighs.  
  
"Wouldn't ya' know it would be one of those old wooden bridges that boards falls off of."  
  
"Yep"replied Andrea, "and look at the current under the bridge. Everyone watched in amazement as little Epona galloped across the bridge without falling into the rushing current below. Everyone began trudging across the bridge with their yoshi's beside them. Marth was the last one to get on the bridge, a board broke under his feet and he fell into the water, but grabbed a rope that held the bridge together with one hand! Andrea was the first to react she grabbed his hand and was tring to pull him from the water, but she wasn't strong enough. SO everyone started pulling on her and soon managed to pull Marth out of the deadly waters.  
  
"Thanks alot" he said to Andrea while ringing out his cape.  
  
"At least your Ok"she replied and began to stand up, but slipped and fell into the water herself and was headed to a waterfall!!"HELP!"she cried out struggling with all her strength to get to shore, Marth jumped in the water after her then Arielle, Peach and everyone else jumped in as Andrea went over the falls.  
  
"NOOO!"Arielle screamed swimming past Marth and went over the falls herself!  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
CG13:ooohhhh what happened to them have they left the adventure for good?  
  
Spark:of course not...and when are you putting up more bloopers? Sylva the wolf gurl really liked them!^-^  
  
CG13:yeah I know...R&R!! 


	17. Chapter 17 Stuff

Hello peoples here's my next chapter but you know that already!!^-^...right?  
  
Spark:oh by the way her*points to CG13's little sister is looking for ppls neopet's such as:  
  
Name:Streams3000  
  
Gender:male  
  
Color:blue  
  
Species:Kugera  
  
Owner(AKA. you/login name):dreamgirl34000  
  
Personality:nice(yadda yadda yadda)   
  
thankx!! ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"OOfff"Arielle moaned as she hit a hard platform made of logs, Andrea was already sitting there, Arielle grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the way, just as Marth fell where she was sitting, he fell on his shoulder painfully. Everyone else followed scattered all over the platform in various positions. "uh...are you guys ok?"Arielle asked a hint of worry in her voice. Groans and grumbles came from everyone.  
  
"yeah I think we're OK"said a few of the Yoshi's.  
  
"Me, too"Peach moaned rubbing her head gingerly "but why do I alway's land on my head?"  
  
"I don't know but I don't like landing on MY head either"Roy complained also rubbing his head.  
  
"I think everyone is Ok"said Marth.  
  
Peach crawled over to the edge, "well we can't get down that way, does anyone have any ideas of how to get back up?"she asked.  
  
"We do!"cried Nana and Popo, as they pulled out a whole lot of rope, "First you find some one about your same weight and tie the rope around both your waist's, then you make a lasso and hook it around...something up on the ledge. Here let us show you"they said as they hooked themselves on a rock on the cliff and pulled themselves up. SO everyone got with a partner and got onto the ledge.  
  
'hopefully it's only a few more days' Peach thought as they started again. The next day was just boring they just walked along and really didn't do much.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
well that chapter kinda sucked but there's more please R&R 


	18. Chapter 18 Cave Dang it!

Hello!!^-^ so here is the next chapter!^-^  
  
Roy:she owns noone but Arielle and Andrea.  
  
Spark:on with the fic!  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The next day they came to the ectrance to a huge cave. Andrea and Arielle start rummaging through their pockets(they have big pockets)  
  
"Aha, here it is"said Arielle pulling out a pocket flashlight, Andrea found hers and they went into the cave and turned them on, but soon put them away for the room was lit with torches.  
  
"well this is weird"said Andrea.  
  
"There are quite a few tunnels in here, about 8 peop-...I mean, creatures in a group 4 creatures and their yoshi's"said Marth  
  
G1:Peach, Zelda, Marth, Roy, Marth, Yoshi's  
  
G2:Kirby, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Ness, Yoshi's  
  
G3:Nana, Popo, Fox, Falco, Yoshi's  
  
G4:Link, Y.Link, Andrea, Arielle  
  
G1:"We get to go with the girls"Roy purred. Zelda sent out a Din's fire and hit him. "ooowwwwww"Roy complained  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't pur"Marth said with a slight grin on his face.  
  
G2:"Sooooooo"said Ness "lets get going" they stepped into the corridor.  
  
"Well, not much here...some cobwebs, rocks, sticks"said Kirby.  
  
G3: Nana and Popo dart into the tunnel."WEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeee"they called as they ran down the corridor.  
  
"Why do we get stuck babysitting"Falco asked.  
  
"because otherwise we would be stuck with Y.Link"said Fox darting after the 2 children.  
  
G4:"Why oh why did we get stuck with these 2?"asked Andrea to Arielle.  
  
"I don't know because they were the only other people who didn't have a group."Arielle whispered.  
  
"At least we didn't have to go with the poke'mon"said Andrea  
  
"Yeah you can't even understand them"Arielle agreed.  
  
G1:"Well this is a dead end" said Marth, everyone turned to go to another tunnel, but the path was blocked by......  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Yeah!! cliffhangy-ness   
  
Roy:uh...R&R?  
  
Spark:thats right Roy your doing fine.  
  
CG13:Spark...Roy is NOT your apprentice no matter how much you want him to be. Yeah do like the guy said R&R 


	19. Chapter 19 just Chapter 19

Hello! um...like I said before I own no one but Arielle and Andrea!^-^  
  
Spark:ENJOY!!^.^  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Bowser!  
  
"crud..."said Zelda  
  
"There's no escaping this time Peach"Bowser hissed, Peach whispered someting into Zelda's ear, Zelda nodded and sent out a quick Din's fire into Bowser's eye."AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"he cried out in pain. Zelda shot another Din's fire and hit his other eye. After that Bowser ran down the hallway with his hands over his eyes and running into walls.  
  
G2:  
  
"Lets turn back"said Ness.  
  
"Why?"asked Jigglypuff.  
  
"because, I'm phycic and I know this is a dead end!"Ness snapped.  
  
"ohhhhhh...I believe the phycic!"said Pikachu enthusiastically.  
  
G3:  
  
You could still hear the "WEEEEEEEEE" echoing through the hallway.  
  
"*pant* are you *pant*sure you*pant*shouldn't have*pant*gone with the Links*pant*now?*pant pant pant*"Fox's yoshi asked  
  
"I think we should have gone with them NOW"Falco said.  
  
"we're gonna see if we can catch those brats!"said Fox dismouned the exsausted yoshi, and tore off down the hallway. Both yoshis do anime falls.  
  
G4:  
  
They had found 2 tunnels leading in seperate directions.  
  
"oh, look 2 different tunnels...well see you two later bye!"called Arielle, while she and Andrea ran down a tunnel.  
  
"well...lets go this way"said Link.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
oh uh...for ppl who like Link I hold absolutely nothing against him I really do like Link! ^-^; uh R&R no flames...please?  
  
Spark:and by the way...  
  
Roy:Next chappy is BLOOPERS!!  
  
all 3:YEA!!! BLOOPERS! 


	20. Chapter 20 yea more bloopers!

CG13:YEA!!   
  
Roy:hooray!! more BLOOPERS!  
  
Spark:HAZAA!!  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sign on clapper: Act 2 Scene 1  
  
Scene=were they meet Y. Link.  
  
Director:ACTION!  
  
Young Link:stupid apple*mis shoots his Roy in the head*  
  
Roy:HEY THAT HURT YOU LITTLE*beeps out* *jumps off yoshi and tears off after Y.Link*  
  
Y.Link:...opps?*runs away*  
  
Director:CUT! DK! Get out here!* DK tumbles out of nowhere*  
  
DK:*salutes*yes sir!  
  
Director:stop Roy from mauling and or killing Young Link-_-;  
  
DK:*goes and grabbs Roy*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Clapper:Act 2 Scene 2  
  
Scene=we see Arielle walking across the rickity bridge with Link behind her everyone else behind him Fox Falco and some others are on the other bank.  
  
Arielle:-_- *thinking* This scene is soooo boreing.*gets shoved from behind and falls into the river* HEY!!*stands up in the knee high water soaked*  
  
Link:AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Arielle:*evil/death glare*  
  
Link:a..ha...a...heh heh...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Arielle:is shooting fire at him.  
  
Director:STOPPPPPPPPPP!!  
  
All:0.0*stop what their doing *  
  
Director:cut  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Clapper:Act 2 Scene 3  
  
Scene=Marth falls into the river the second time  
  
Marth:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!*continues to fall...few minutes later*...arn't I suppost to stop falling sometime soon!?  
  
Mecanic:uh..just hold on somethings wrong with your harness!  
  
Marth:-_-; just fix it sometime this year.  
  
Director:Cut, mr. Mecanic just get this fixed soon.  
  
Mecanic:I'm SAMUS I'M A GIRL!!  
  
DIrector:...sorry?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Clapper:Act 2 Scene 4  
  
Scene=Nana&Popo teaching everyone how to get up to the ledge.  
  
Nana&Popo:here let us show you!*throw up the rope...miss*0.0 uh let us try that again*miss again.* THAT'S NOT A REAL ROCK!!  
  
Prop person:uh...hold on*is dragging a huge rock*  
  
All:-_-;  
  
(15 minutes later)  
  
Nana&Popo:sometime in this milenium!  
  
Prop guy:just wait almost there.  
  
Nana:no..your not alcost there you've got 30 more feet.  
  
Director:cut  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Clapper:Act 2 Scene 5  
  
Scene=The groups have just been picked.  
  
Roy:we get the girls  
  
Falco:AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAI'm, I'm sorry but that line is sooo stupid!!  
  
Roy:oh just shut up and stick to your own lines!  
  
Falco:Ok Ok I said I was sorry so sue me.  
  
Director:cut  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Clapper:Act 2 Scene 6  
  
Scene=with the first group at the dead end and they see Bowser  
  
Peach whispers into Zelda's ear, Zelda giggles.  
  
Director:CUT! Zelda what's so funny?  
  
Zelda:...Bowser's...*bursts out laughing again*  
  
Bowser:what?*notices he has no spikes on his shell* opps guess I wore the wrong shell!^-^;  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Clapper:Act 2 Scene 7  
  
Scene=same as last one  
  
Bowser appears  
  
Bowser:HEEEEEEERRRREEEESSSSS BOWSER!!!  
  
girls:giggle  
  
Director:can't we please get this scene right? CUT!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Clapper:Act 2 Scene 8  
  
Scene=same as last one  
  
Peach whispers in Zelda's ear  
  
Zelda:*shoots din's fire..misses*wait wait *shoots again misses*  
  
Director:Zelda...why are your eyes green?  
  
Zelda:oh...thats why I missed I didn't put my contacts in!^-^;  
  
All except Zelda:*anime fall*  
  
Director:cut  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Clapper:Act 2 Scene 9  
  
Scene=Ness and the Poke'mon  
  
Ness:lets turn back.  
  
Jigglypuff:why?  
  
Ness:because*deep breaths*I am your father.  
  
Jigglypuff:AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Ness:0.0 I was just kidding.I always wanted to do that  
  
Director:-_-; I'm surrounded by morons...cut  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Act 2 Sene 10  
  
Scene=Link Y.Link Andrea and Arielle find the split tunnels  
  
Arielle:oh look 2 tunnels leading 2 different ways well see ya later bye! *her & Andrea run down the tunnel together.  
  
Link:uh...um...Line please?*groans come from tunnel*  
  
Andrea:oh come on it's the easiest line in this scene!!  
  
Y.Link:Yeah really all you say is 'well...lets go this way"dang it I'm going to my trailor!  
  
Arielle:uh...Young Link you don't have a trailor.  
  
Y.Link:...oh yeah...^-^  
  
Director:do I really have to say it AGAIN...fine, cut.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CG13:I had to think too hard oh well  
  
Roy:I hope you enjoyed our pain to bring you these bloopers.  
  
Spark:that's all for now R&R K 


	21. Chapter 21 Mewtwo and Another Special Ch...

CG13:hi...I own no one but Arille and Andrea!  
  
Spark:ENJOY!  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
G4:Arielle & Andrea:"HEY...look a ladder!"cried Andrea  
  
"yeah Andrea I know I see it"said Arielle.  
  
Link & Y.Link:"There's something in the shadows"whispered Young Link. Link nodded, and they pulled out their swords.  
  
Arielle & Andrea: They went down the ladder and found a large underground cavern. They then dragged out their flashlights because there was no light down there and lookeed around. They saw something up against the wall it was flat and...black.they walked closer to it and it,MOVED!!  
  
"HOLY CRAP IT'S GAME AND WATCH!"cried Arielle very startled. She looked over at Andrea who dropped her flashlight and was holding her headand wincing slightly. Andrea picked up her flashlight and gently shined it around the room until it came to one of the corners where Mewtwo stood.He was stareing at Arielle with a very surprised look on his face."Mewtwo what are you doing here!?"  
  
Mewtwo ignored the question"how did you nt fall victim to my phycic attack?"he asked.  
  
"I've built up an immunity to phycic attacks you could say"she replied"why did you attack us?"  
  
"I thought you would hurt Game & watch."he answered.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
CG13:OK just to fill you guys in I'll tell you more about Andrea and Arielle, Ok their both phycic for starters but Andrea uses her phycic abilities along with dark powers. Arielle has a resistance to any phycic attacks and fire powers along with a fire dagger bow and arrows. Andrea's weapon is a whip. and that's about all you need to know about them.  
  
Roy:yeah!! R&R. 


	22. Chapter 22 uhmore stuff

WAAAAAA!!T_T people stop nagging me!! you make me feel bad!T_TI don't have a spell checker!T_T  
  
Spark:0.0wow...never expected anything like that.  
  
CG13:I feel better now^-^OK well uh on with the fic!  
  
Spark:uh...I'll say the disclaimers, she own's no one but Arielle and Andrea.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Link and Y.Link:  
  
They looked into the shadows both had their swords drawn and they saw Ganondorf.  
  
"oh,"said Y.Link,"It's only Ganondork" Ganondorf lunged at Y.Link, but Y.Link backflipped away and shot a light arrow into his face.In the light of the arrow they saw a solid rock wall behind him, Ganondorf screamed in pain and both Links walked away.  
  
"Well that was a dead end...let's see if we can find Andrea and Arielle."said Link.  
  
Andrea and Arielle  
  
"Why don't you come with us?"Arielle asked after explaining what was going on.  
  
"meep meep MEEP!"exclaimed Game and Watch  
  
"Huh?"asked Arielle and Andrea in unison  
  
"he said 'we'll come'" Mewtwo clarified  
  
"oh I"Arielle began  
  
"see"Andrea finished. They looked at one another and took a step away.  
  
"we do that a whole lot."Arielle said.  
  
"Beep ring?(what alot?)"Game and Watch asked  
  
"Finish each"Arielle began again.  
  
"Other's sentences" Andrea finished again.  
  
"dude, we gotta stop doin' that"Arielle said  
  
"OK let's get out of here"said Andrea. So they all climbed out of the tunnel and ran back to the main room.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
CG13:OK, review   
  
Spark:and don't nag her on her spelling it is very scary to see her cry like that...I almost drowned in here! 


	23. Chapter 23 THE LIGHT!

I hope I used proper grammer and spelling in this chapter.  
  
Spark:CG13 does not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. She only owns Arielle and Andrea.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Andrea and Arielle soon reached everyone else in the main room...  
  
"What did you do?"Marth asked in a humorous tone"trade in the Links?"  
  
"NO!"Arielle retorted "they should be coming soon"  
  
30 seconds later the Links show up.  
  
"Our tunnel wasn't the way either"Link announced.  
  
"Then that means..."Peach began, as everyone ran down the 3rd tunnel that Fox, Falco and the Ice Climbers went down.  
  
First they found the yoshi's up against the wall panting a little.  
  
"Hey guys"said one of the sappire blue yoshis.  
  
"You guys comin' with us?"asked Andrea  
  
"yeah we think this is the right way!"Arielle added. They looked at each other and took a step away again.  
  
"Man, we gotta stop doin' that"said Andrea. So the 2 yoshis got up and dragged behind them.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Nana and Popo are tied in a high tree outside and Fox and Falco are leaned up against the cave wall, along with the 2 yoshis that the Ice Climbers were using.  
  
"Should we let the runts down?"asked Fox casually.  
  
"Nah"said Falco  
  
"Have the yoshis come to yet?"  
  
"Nope"Falco answered, just as everyone emerged from the cave.  
  
"Ahhh my eyes"said some of the...creatures. Zelda turned into Sheik, some just stared at her.  
  
"oh yeah kinda forgot to metion that"Sheik hissed apologetically."What are the Ice Climbers doing in that tree?"  
  
"uh..."Fox began, but before he could say anything else Popo cut in.  
  
"They tied us up here for no reason!"Popo lied.  
  
"NO we didn't!We were trying to keep you brats out of trouble!"Falco exclaimed. Nana blushed.  
  
"Can you PA-LEASE get us down?"she pleaded. Fox and Falco took careful aim and shot the ropes and cut them down. When they were on the ground Nana yawned and fell backwards.Popo poked her.  
  
"Nana? NA-NA?"he yelled "WAKE UP!! nope she isn't gonna get up."he said.  
  
"Well this is a good a place as any to camp"said Ness.  
  
"Yeah I guess"said Sheik turning back into Zelda "It's pretty dark out anyway"  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
CG13:there everybody better be happy now.R&R!!^-^ 


	24. Chapter 24 What Lurks at Night?

Hello everyone!^-^ I'm in a good mood today!^-^  
  
Spark:She does not own SSBM. She does own Arielle and Andrea.  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
Later that night...  
  
Roy heard a russling in the bushes. "What was that?"he whispered to himself.  
  
"huh?, what?"Link mumbled groggily.Roy rushed over and covered his mouth.  
  
"Be quiet"he whispered, looking around. His glance stopped on a shadowy figure. Link followed his gaze. Link tried to say something in a very ergent tone but it came out muffled.  
  
"What?"Roy asked, taking away his hand.  
  
"It's evil me!!"he shouted and drew his sword. As a result everyone else woke up at the sound of Link's voice. Shadow Link showed a sly smile and grabbed Arielle by the arm she was the closest to him, and geld the Dark Master sword to her throat. Arielle gulped while the dark Master sword inched closer almost slitting her troat. ' I know' she thought.  
  
Arielle gently pulled her fire dagger out of it's sheith on her beltand stabbed him in the stomach. He made a small grunt and absorbed the rest of the dagger into him. Arielle's eyes went wide but she had just enough time to slip away from his grasp. She took deep breaths as she stepped next to Andrea.  
  
"Are you OK?"she asked cracking her whip. In responce to that question Arielle whiped out her second hand weapon her bow and arrows, and started shooting rapidly, he absorbed everything, Peach's vegitables, Link's boomerang, Young Link's deku nuts, and even Pikachu's shocking attacks.  
  
"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*cough wheeze & uses inhaler*ha-ha-ha"he laughed "Here you might want this back"he said shooting Arielle's daggerback at her out of his stomach, and it cut a small amount of her hair off and stuck into a tree nothing was showing but the handle. Arielle looked at the dagger then Dark Link and gulped, this just made dark Link's smile grow wider, as he shot everythingback at the people who shot him with it,Arielle got bombarded with her arrows, Peach got trnups thrown at her, Link got his boomerang back, Young Link got hit with deku nuts and even Pikachu got a taste of his own medicine.  
  
"We're done for."said Roy.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
CG13:I thought that chapter was pretty good, oh and if there are any of you out there who do use inhalers...uh I didn't mean anything! Don't flame me!!*holds up sheild* wait...this sheild is flammable*throws sheild away*  
  
Spark:uh...R&R 


	25. Chapter 25 Thanx!

Thankx for all the nice reviews^-^ Arn't I special?  
  
Spark:no.  
  
CG13:-_-* shut up and do the disclaimers, that's what I pay you for.  
  
Spark:but you don't pay m-  
  
CG13:shhh do the disclaimers **** it!!  
  
Spark:fine. CG13 does not own SSBM. She does own Arielle and Andrea.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"No we're not"exclaimed Link.  
  
"yeah!"said Y. Link. "Something no evil thing can withstand!!" They pulled out light arrows.Dark Link screamed an awful girly scream, before getting hit with the light arrows and melting into a puddle. Everyone stared at the puddle when it started to move making whimpering noises.  
  
"......uh Link, Young Link?" asked Fox  
  
"Yeah?" said Link.  
  
"Why didn't you two do that in the first place?"  
  
"uh....why didn't we?"asked Young Link.  
  
"We didn't have arrows"answered Link confidently.  
  
"....I'm still confused"said Falco  
  
"We picked up some of Arielle's arrows when they fell on the ground."answered Young Link. Everyone fell back to sleep soon after that, except Peach. She looked through some trees over a steep ledge down far below she could see her castle. She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hi, Marth"she said gently.  
  
"No, Marth here" Bowser answered slyly.  
  
"You again, how are your eyes?"she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Fine no thanks to your friend. Now your coming with me"he said scooping her up.  
  
"Why won't you just leave me alone" she weeped kicking him in the jaw. He dropped her. "And you are such an annoyance I've had enough of you following and kidnapping me!"she exclaimed walking around to his tail and hitting it with the heel of her high-heeled shoes. He howled in pain waking everyone.  
  
"huh, what?"asked Roy pulling his sword out of it's sheith."Oh so you do have a weak spot!" Everyone else followed by pulling out their weapons and aiming for his tail.  
  
"Now, uh I-I'll leave just don't hurt ME!!"he yelled running away.  
  
"That was pretty easy"said Marth  
  
"yeah, but I don't think we'll be getting much more sleep"Arielle admitted.  
  
"Lets just get going"said Andrea mounting her yoshi.  
  
"yeah"Kirby agreed.   
  
They went a few more miles that day.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss,but this is as far from our homes we've ever been and I think we should go"said Peach's pink yoshi sheepishly.  
  
"That's OK"said Peach, as all the Yoshis came to a stop and everyone got off. The yoshis thanked them for the grand adventure and ran in the other direction.  
  
"Looks like we're hoofin' it" said Marthafter the yoshis were out of sight and earshot.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
CG13:Well how'd ya like it?! yea!!^-^ read and review! 


	26. Chapter 26 Ocean

OK this chapter is a little weird bear with me here.  
  
Spark:CG13 does not own SSBM or Zelda the Majora's Mask.She does own Arielle and Andrea though.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Huh? What!!"cried Peach as they got to a blue flame wall over the path that led to her castle.  
  
"Well this is a pain" said Pikachu.  
  
"Come on"Kirby sighed to the poke'mon to follow Marth, who turned into a swamp.  
  
"Wonderous"said Roy.  
  
"yeah"agreed Andrea.   
  
It was humid clammy and moist(well duh it's a swamp!) trees and vines overlappedthe sky, so there was very little sunlight. THere was a small path of solid land and the water bubbled strangely.Suddenly a little white monkey appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"What on Earth!?" said Mewtwo.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! WE WON'T HELP YOU!!!"cried Young Link jumping forward with is sword.The monkey screeched and jumped away.  
  
"O....K...What was that all about?"asked Marth.  
  
"I think I know" said Arielle stepping forward.  
  
"Then tell us oh wise one"said Kirby crossing his arms. Arielle stuck her tounge out at him but started the story:  
  
"Well as Link and Young Link probably both remember after adult Link saved Zelda and returned to a child he left and was in a dark woods...horse stolen..blah blah blah turned into Deku...Song of Time...Swamp and had to save monkey...thought monkey kidnapped princess...had to save princess and beat a temple. There that should cover it!"Arielle finished and noticed everyone was gone"HEY WAIT UP!!!!"  
  
They were on the edge of Termina Bay.  
  
"Does anyone know how to well swim?"asked Falco.  
  
All:0.o NO!  
  
Night soon fell, and the night went by peacefully. Until Y. Link woke with a start as he remembered something.  
  
"Wait, I just remembered"cried Young Link waking everyone.  
  
"What is it you little pips squeek?"groaned Link.  
  
"I can swim!!"he finised by throwing on the Zora mask, and turning into an adult Zora he wore the bottom of his tunic and his boots and gloves.He was now Mikau.  
  
"I could probably float to that metal island out there"said Peach uneasily.  
  
"and if you can't?"asked Falco  
  
"uh...I'll drown?"she said.  
  
"Yeah thats REAL reassuring!"mocked Jigglypuff.  
  
"I don't see you coming up with any ideas!"Peach snapped.  
  
"Well Mikau, swim under Peach and see if she can make it"said Marth. Peach made her way out slowly and carefully.  
  
"Be careful, Peach! You can make it"Zelda shouted reassuringly from the bank. Peach continued until she got to the medal island.  
  
"What is this place?"asked Peach as Mikau pulled himself up.  
  
"This is the labratory" he replied. Suddenly Mikau got a strange glint in his eye."Wait here"he said and dived back into the water.  
  
"Like I have a choice"Peach mumbled.  
  
"What in Hyrule is that kid doing?"said link. He paused "That little runt's going to the Pirate's Fortress!! and I know exsactly why."  
  
"Link! Do you really think he would?!"cried Zelda.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
CG13:Yea!! cliffhanger!!^-^ sooo happy why is Mikau/Young Link going to the Pirate's Fortress?  
  
Spark:well make the Reviews nice and you'll find out so R&R or whatever. 


	27. Chapter 27 Krystle

PLEASE READ THIS!!   
  
K uh I added in a new charater in this chapter her name is Krystle. She's a gerudo and she is just a little girl she wears her hair in a pony tail and wears green fighter gerudo clothes but is a strong fighter. Yes I do own her as well as Arielle and Andrea. She doesn't like being a gerudo/pirate, she met Link back in OoT and helped him in Majora's Mask and they're FRIENDS!! OK They didn't 'do' anything even though it sounds like it OK, and that's all I have to say so, enjoy^-^  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
At the Pirate Fortress:  
  
Mikau came slowly out of the water to see the pond of water inside with 4 boats circling around in it. Each boat had a pirate in it he ducked down and looked at them all as they sailed by.  
  
"Nope"he mumbled "she must have inside duty today." He jumped into the water, sunk to the bottom, and up a ramp after all the boats went by. Then he pulled himself up and used his hookshot and got to the other side of the fotress,and went inside. He hookshotted about effortlessly and shot some of the pirates with arrows. He went into one room in particular where bars slammed over the door behind him.. He beat the fighter easily and went on and beat 2 more. Until he came upon the 3rd one she had dark green pirate clothes, but he could tell her from all the rest.  
  
"Krystle?"he asked.  
  
"huh?"questioned the young gerudo the blades she had drooping at her sides."Link is that you!?"she asked Mikau. Mikue had a sly smile on his face. "It is you you little freak! You know your not suppost to be here!"she was blushing furiously for yelling at her friend like that.  
  
"Well...um"  
  
"Young Link?"someone called in a hushed voice. Krystle picked up her blades instinctively, as Link came out of the shadows.  
  
"God, Link you scared me!"she cried.  
  
"I knew you would come to get her!"Link exclaimed.  
  
"heh heh heh, yeah that's why I came here, to...see if you wanted to come with us"Young Link said.  
  
"Come with you where?"she inquired.  
  
"The Mushroom Kingdom, we could use Teardrop's help" he hinted.  
  
"Ok I'm in. What do you need my help with?"  
  
"First we better get out of here"said Link as they heard quiet steps in the hallway. Krystle nodded and they slinked away.  
  
On the shore:  
  
"What in the heck is taking them?"Roy complained.  
  
"I think they're going to find-"Zelda was cut off by 3 figures emerging from the water.  
  
"Anyone need a lift?"asked a young female zora, she wore a short green skirt and a top cut off short with one strap gloves and 2 gold braceletswith red and green stones on her upper arms. Some of the boys had hearts in their eyes. "Uh sorry I think I'm a little young for you"she said  
  
" Hello! if anyone cares I'm still out here!"cried Peach from far away.  
  
"Whoops kinda forgot she was out there" said Mikau picking up Zelda. Teardrop brought along Nana and Popo. Well in any case they all made it.  
  
"Now what?"asked Jigglypuff.  
  
"Let's go ask the old scientist how to get to the Mushroom Kingdom Y.Link suggested.  
  
"I know this place better than any old guy!"Krystle objected.  
  
"Then what do you suggest?"asked Fox in a mocking tone.  
  
"For your information, there is quite a few pirate boates over there"she said pointing into a patch of mist..  
  
"oh..."Fox replied.  
  
"Humph now lets get all you non-swimmers to those boats" she said putting the zora mask back on.  
  
"Why don't we just bring the boats to them?"Mikau suggested.  
  
"OK" Teardrop agreed.  
  
There were 9 boats Krystle pulled up the first one.  
  
"These things arn't very big I'de say 2 per boat. Who's first?"Marth and Roy stepped up, Mr G and W + Mewtwo, Arielle + Andrea, Nana + Popo, Jigglypuff + Pikachu, Peach + Zelda, Link + Kirby, Fox + Falco, and finally Ness Y.Link and Krystle.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
CG13:Well that's it for now uh R&R it'll make me happy NO FLAMES!!^-^ 


	28. Chapter 28 yo yo yo?

Thanx for the get well RavenGhost ^-^ uh well I hope everyone liked the last chapter.I know it was kind of confusing!!This is kinda funny so enjoy!!!  
  
Spark:She does not own SSBM. She does own Arielle, Andrea and Krystle.I also do not own Robin hood men in tights.(don't ask)  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"How do we know we can trust this girl?"asked ROy after 2 days at sea.  
  
"Don't worry we'll get there soon"said Krystle with determination.  
  
"Hey look, the shore!"cried Kirby. They got there soon enough and docked the boats they noticed a crevace to the right of them. That led to a deep forest. "That's the way to Altea"Kirby said.  
  
"Then that's the way to the Mushroom Kingdom!"said Marth moving to the left.  
  
All of a sudden 2 giant gloves dropped out of nowhere.  
  
"Yo yo yo, I'm Master Hand, and this is my brother Crazy Hand, and you can't pass here until you pay my toll"said one of the hands.  
  
"Toll? What toll? This is my land!"Peach exclaimed.  
  
"Oh..."said Master Hand rather confused.  
  
"ThEn U wIlL FiGHt uS"said Crazy Hand.  
  
"Good idea Crazy!"said Master Hand and went into a fighting stance,but so did everyone else.  
  
Mewtwo started out the fight with a shadow ball...direct hit. Crazy screamed out in pain. Andrea cut in next her eyes turning black and the Hands were hit with invisible dark forces. With G+W sausages flew through the air. Arielle then used a combination of a fire and light arrow, this time Master hollered out and blood spued from his index finger. Ness was attacking with everything he could muster.Peach and Zelda worked as a team Zelda used her lightning kick while Peach used Peach bomber. While Crazy was busy being pummeled by the girls and while Master was distracted, Marth and Roy charged up their sword attacks. Kirby was also using his sword attack. Pikachu used his thunder attacks while Jigglypuff was kicking and punching like mad. Nana and Popo shot ice blocks in opposing directions into each hand. Fox and Falco were both using their blasters. Link and his little self were using their hookshots getting in close and slashing and then backing up again and repeating the procedure. Krystle attacked with her 2 swords.  
  
Master Hand and Crazy were fighting the best they could but there were too many of them. Soon the 2 were reduced to a red blood stain on the path.  
  
They walked further and further. All of a sudden Peach's eyes came to life in a way no one had ever seen before, but they knew why, Peach's castle was in sight.  
  
Marth smiled knowing soon this whole crazy adventure would be over, but he had a sinking feeling in his stomach every time he thought about it. Peach had the same feeling her head said she was home and her heart sank to her feet...  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
CG13:How heartfelt!^-^  
  
Spark:not very if you ask me.  
  
CG13:weeeellll NO ONE ASKED YOU!!! R&R *starts beating up Spark* 


	29. Chapter 29 Mushroom Kingdom

OK ppls!!^-^ here's the next chapter hope you like!^-^  
  
Spark:She does not own SSBM. Although she does own Arielle Andrea and Krystle.  
  
CG13:and YOU!!^-^  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The next day they reached the Mushroom Kingdom gate Peach quickely moved forward and opened the doors.  
  
"Mario? Toad-s?"she called, no responce. She turned around and motioned for everyone to come in.  
  
"I don't think anyone's here"said Kirby.  
  
"Me 'neither"said Roy.  
  
"Well, you can all find a room and freshen up"Peach suggested. They all excepted gratefully and found a room. Peach went to her room and took a bath then changed into a beautiful white night dress, combed out her hair that was quite long now and jumped into her feathery soft bed.  
  
Peach awoke the next morning it was still dark out, she looked at her clock, it was 3am. She stretched and got up, she really wasn't tired. Peach strolled around the castle and went into the library. She peered inside it was wall to wall with colossal book shelves full of well books! Peach felt someone grab her shoulders, she was about to scream when someone clapped a hand over her mouth!!   
  
************************************************************************************  
  
CG13:Sorry this was soooooo short I promise the next one will be lots longer uh R&R anyway...please?  
  
Spark:uh CG?  
  
CG13:WHAT!!  
  
Spark:well ex-cuse ME!but isn't the next chapter bloopers?  
  
CG13:oh yeah so R&R people!!!! 


	30. Chapter 30 the fun continues with more B...

OK more bloopers!!!!!!!!!!!!These are soooo much fun to write!!^-^  
  
Link:Y is it fun to make fun of us when we screw up?!  
  
Roy(muttering):Link that's what bloopers are for. yeah well Spark is on vacation...  
  
CG13:*cough*I fired her this morning*cough*  
  
Roy:So I'm stuck doing the disclaimers. CG13 does not own SSBM nor me!  
  
CG13:*snaps fingers*rats  
  
Roy:She does however own Krystle, Andrea and Arielle.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Act 3 Scene 1  
  
Setting=cave with Link and Y.Link after they split with Arielle and Andrea:  
  
Link:There's something in the shadows.*pulls out sword*  
  
Y.Link:oh, its just Ganondork  
  
Ganondork:*lunges at Young Link and actually tackles him and starts beating him up*  
  
Director:!!!!! Ganon!!! GET OFF OF YOUNG LINK!!!  
  
Link:*starts beating up Ganondork*  
  
Spark:*pops out of nowhere*DOG PILE ON GANON!  
  
Cast(except for director):*jump on Ganon*  
  
Director:CUT!!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Act 3 Scene 2  
  
Setting=cave with Arielle and Andrea after they meet Mewtwo and Game and Watch.  
  
Arielle:Why don't you come with us?  
  
...........  
  
Director:CUT!! Game and Watch it's your line!  
  
MR. G+W:oh it is?  
  
Director:yes  
  
Mr.G+W:but why do I just beep and ring!? I sound like a phone!  
  
Director:*looks at cameraman*I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO TURN THAT D- *camera goes black*  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Act 3 Scene 3  
  
Setting= Fox and Falco outside the cave with the ice climbers up in the tree.  
  
Fox:should we let the runts down now.  
  
Falco:Na-*Popo's rope breaks and he falls out of the tree*  
  
Popo:AHHHHHHH!!!*hits ground just in time for everyone else to see*  
  
Everyone except Popo:AAAHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Director*through laughter*:c-c-cut AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Act 3 Scene 4  
  
Setting=That night were Dark Link shows up.  
  
Roy:What was that?  
  
Link:Huh?what?  
  
Roy:*Covers Link's mouth* Be quiet *sees Dark Link*  
  
Link:*mumbles*  
  
Roy:what?*uncovers mouth*  
  
Link:It's evil me!  
  
Dark Link:hey wait a sec...were's Arielle?  
  
Director:CUT! Andrea!  
  
Andrea:*rolls eyes*WHAT?  
  
Director:what do you think! have you seen Arielle she's YOUR best friend.  
  
Andrea:last I checked she was sleeping in her trailor.  
  
Director:*smacks forehead*God, help me.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Act 3 Scene 5  
  
Setting=Later that night from the last one.  
  
Peach:*feels hand on shoulder*hi Marth.  
  
Marth:*from other side of the campsite*Hello.  
  
Most(in fake sleeping postions)+including Peach and Marth themselves:*start giggling and chuckling*  
  
Director:CUT!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Act 3 Scene 6  
  
Setting=On the path that leads to the blue flame wall.  
  
Kirby:uh where's the blue flame wall!?*starts laughing*  
  
Marth:up there,*points up the path to the blue flame wall.  
  
Everyone else:*starts to laugh*  
  
Kirby:oh...  
  
Director:Cut.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Act 3 Scene 7  
  
Setting=The edge of Termina Bay(the morning scene)  
  
Y.Link:I just remembered I can swim!*pats tunic* uh...where's my zora mask?  
  
Director:CUT!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Act 3 Scene 8  
  
Setting=The beach again.  
  
Jigglyfuff:yeah that's REAL reassuring.  
  
Peach:I don't see you coming up with any ideas!  
  
Marth:OK Mikau swim under Peach and see if she can make it.  
  
Peach starts to float halfway out then falls in the water.Peach stands up giggling   
  
Peach:See!! what good does it do having him swim under me!?  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Act 3 Scene 9  
  
Setting=fighting scene with Master and Crazy hand.  
  
Mewtwo shoots and misses..  
  
Mewtwo:opps uh let me try again.*shoots and hits Master hand*  
  
Director:CUT CUT CUT!!  
  
Mewtwo:what? what did I do?  
  
Director:you were suppost to hit crazy hand not Master hand.*sigh*everyone take 5.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Act 3 Scene 10  
  
Setting=In front of Peach's castle.  
  
Peach:Mario? Toad-s?*little jingle*  
  
Marth:Peach what the heck is that!?  
  
Peach:*little jingle continues*oh that's my cell phone *pulls cell phone out of pocket*WHAT! oh I'm sorry Daisy! no...I told you not to call me now...yeah I know...listen we're filming call me back at 6...NO I AM NOT KIDDING I'm standing right next to Marth...no you cannot talk to him...*sigh* *puts hand over speaker* she won't stop calling until you talk to her*hands him phone*  
  
Marth:we are filming you'll wast all our film....yeah it's Marth...now go away and NEVER call me again*hangs up and turns it off* Peach from now on keep your cell phone off.  
  
Director:uh...cut?  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
CG13:oh by the way I got that last one off of Rush Hour 2 and I don't own that either!^-^;  
  
Spark:I'm BACK!!!^-^ to stay!  
  
CG13:rats...  
  
Spark:R&R ppls 


	31. Chapter 31 Whew No Danger or is There?

Hey!! WHY HAVEN'T YOU PPL BEEN REVIWING!!!(except RavenGhost and I thank you for that)T_T*cries a river*  
  
Spark:OK you cried me a river now where's my bridge?  
  
CG13::(*pushes Spark in water*  
  
Spark:AAAHHHHHH!*fails around helplessly in water*HELP I CAN'T SWIM!!  
  
CG13:_ I am sooooo happy I didn't teach you to swim. Well anyway uh enjoy the fic.  
  
Roy:uh she does NOT own SSBM.She does however own Arielle, Andrea, and Krystle.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Peach whiped around a saw Marth with a satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
"Marth! You scared me half to death!"she scolded half in a whisper.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't resist"Marth teased.  
  
"So what are you up for?"she inquired.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing"he replied.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I came to read a book"she said.  
  
"Me too"said Marth.  
  
"You didn't even know where the libary was"she whispered, Marth blushed, it was Peach's turn to smile."So what were you really doing?"  
  
"OK I heard something so I came to see what it was"he confessed.  
  
"All right"she responded."Well this is the libary as you already know; I probably have everybook ever published."  
  
"Your probably right, you wanna count them?"he teased.  
  
"Very funny"she said rolling her eyes. They looked around and found books that they wanted to read and sat down in 2 over stuffed velvet green chairs. They sat there a while before they heard something. They wern't exsactly heavy footsteps, but they wern't light one's either. They both closed their books, and Marth opened the door a crack, there he saw Ganondorf, but he was facing the other way. Marth slid through the door, then closed it locking Peach inside. Ganondorf turned around at the sound of the soft click of the lock.  
  
"What are YOU doing here Ganondork?"Marth hissed.  
  
"Trying to finish my job but I wasn't expecting you, you princy pest"Ganondorf snarled.  
  
"That's it Marth growled as he reach for his sword, but it wasn't there. 'I left it in my room!' Marth scolded himself mentally.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
CG13:*still watching Spark tryng to swim*....*looks up* oh your finished!?well uh I hope you liked it!!^-^ uh R&R...please?just press the pretty purplesh button and write your comments...I appreate them...really! PLEASE!!?? 


	32. Chapter 32 Ganondork

Hey everyone!! wuz up!?   
  
Spark:the sky...  
  
CG13:-_-; I knew THAT!  
  
Spark:anyway she does not own SSBM.   
  
Roy:she does own Arielle, Andrea and Krystle.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Is the little prince defencless, without his sword?"Ganondorf chuckled "too bad"he suddenly turned serious and pulled out his little dagger, he drove Marth back to the library doors. "Don't you dare get in my way, got that boy!?"he said driving his dagger into the door. "Where's Peach?"  
  
"I'll never tell you"Marth hissed.  
  
"I'll give you one more chance, where is SHE!"he said his voice growing harsher.  
  
"I said never and I ment it"Marth said his voice full of hatred.  
  
"So be it"Ganondorf snarled. Marth thinking fast grabbed the 2 door handles behind him and pulled himself up and kicked Ganondorf off him.Marth moved in opon him quickly with a bombardment of punches.  
  
Peach heard someone groan painfully, she was almost in tears at the suspence.  
  
Ganondorf was lying on the ground. 'It's time to end this' Marth thought, he grabbed the dagger out of Ganondorf's hand and thrust it through where his heart should have been. Black blood spued everywhere, and hit the marble floor with a sickening 'plunk'.  
  
Peach heard this sound from inside now she couldn't stand it, she kicked the doors down. She saw the horrifying sceen, and gasped.  
  
"Marth!" she cried "What...what happened!?" she was staring at the cold lifeless body. Marth walked over and put his arm around her shuddering shoulders, and attempted to comfort her.  
  
Peach began sobbing uncontrollably into Marth's chest.  
  
'What's going on!What's happening to me!'Peach's head screamed at her.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
CG13:yeah I know that chappy was kinda corney, uh it gets a little better uh R&R...pretty please!?*does puppy dog eyes* 


	33. Chapter 33

Hi! uh yeah this chapter is a little better than the last one ok SPARK!!  
  
Spark:zzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZ  
  
CG13:-_-;OK...I don't own SSBM-  
  
Spark:she does own-zzzzzz-Arielle Andrea and*yawn*Krystle.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Suddenly Marth noticed something, every drop of black blood on the ground was gone. Ganondorf was begining to breathe. Immediately he pushed the sobbing Peach off him. Peach whom was very startled stopped crying as if a mystical curse had been lifted and looked around and saw Ganondorf pull the dagger out of his chest. She tried to scream but she just squeaked.  
  
"Thanks, for the distraction, princess"Ganondorf sneered. Peach struggled to keep conciousness but failed and fainted. "at least this annoyance is out of hiding" he said inching twords Peach.  
  
"Don't you dare"Marth threatened, he never saw that punch coming until it hit him square in the jaw."so that's the way you wanna play it"Marth mumbled wiping away blood from his lip and standing up.  
  
"So you want some more do you?"he chuckled  
  
"uh-huh, if you wanna think that go right ahead" Marth responded punching him in the eye. Ganondorf stumbled back a few steps. He soon shook off the shock and swung a warlock punch, and missed horribly as Marth jumped over him. Marth scooped Peach up, opened the door closest and roughly shoved her inside. "she stays out of this, got it!?"Marth growled. Ganondorf grunted in responce. "but one question, how are you still alive?"  
  
Ganondorf laughed his stupid retarded laugh "Unlike you, I have no heart"he chuckled.  
  
Peach in the other room had been coming to her sences, she saw she was in a dark room and figured she had been kidnapped again and slowly slipped back into unconciousness.  
  
A red headed boy had heard a small groan, and scrambled out of bed and grabbed his sword.  
  
"Who's there?"he whispered, just before he saw Peach's figure sprawled out on the floor. He rushed to her, Roy checked her pulse and her breathing and found it normal. "Guess she was just sleep walking or something. Peach wake up"he said softly tapping her cheek.  
  
"hmm?"she groaned she opened her eyes but could only make out his red hair and thought it was Bowser so she smacked him across the face and scrambled away. Roy stood frozen, stunned by Peach's reaction. Peach then realized it was Roy and rushed back."Oh, I'm so sorry Roy! I...I didn't know it was you."  
  
"It's OK"he said touching his cheek gingerly where there was now a bright red handprint."What's going on?"  
  
"It's kind of a long story, but well, Marth and I were in the libary and we saw Ganondorf and then I thought he was dead and I begen crying because Ganondork put a spell on me, and now Marth's out there and he's in danger because he doesn't have his sword!"Peach said talking 20 words a second."Roy pleasepleaseplease can I borrow your sword!?"Peach pleaded.  
  
"All right but I don't think-"Roy began.  
  
"Oh, thank you Roy"she said and took the sword and slunk out the door leaving Roy utterly bewildered.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
well uh thats all for now uh R&R? please? 


	34. Chapter 34 TROUBLE

Sorry RavenGhost I can't you should know better than anyone I wrote this before hand and that I already have this all planned out so I just can't!!  
  
Spark:she owns no one but Arielle Andrea and Krystle!  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Once she was outside the door neither noticed her so she went around and locked everyone's door, when she got to Marth's room she hurried inside and grabbed Marth's sword. then quickly rushed back to the battle scene.  
  
"Marth!"Peach screamed"catch!"she threw his sword as hard as she could(A/N it was still in the sheith mind you) time seemed to slow down as the sword sailed through the air...Marth caught the sword gracefully and whipped the sheith off.  
  
"You should have killed me when you had the chance" Marth chuckled.  
  
"And what makes you think I can't kill you now?"Ganondorf inquired.Peach stepped forward and took Roy's sword from it's sheith. "And what do you plan to do with that?" Just one look from Ganondorf took her breath away and turned her blood icy. In spite of her fear, Peach cleared her throat and got into a fighting postion.  
  
"What are you doing?"Marth murmered, before ducking a blow that would have chopped his head off.  
  
"I think I know what I'm doing"she replied emphisizing on the 'think'  
  
"Why don't you use a sword all the time?"  
  
"It's not.........lady like" she responded blocking a fatal blow to her chest. Ganondorf growled in fustration, but then there was a spark of ingenuity in his eyes, he did a backflip away from them.   
  
'What on Earth is he doing?'Marth thought, as Ganondorf pulled out 2 good sized blades ' oh grrreEEAAAaatttt'he answered himself mentally.  
  
Ganondorf moved forward once again and began attacking each one with a different sword. For one second Peach dropped her gaurd Ganondorf saw his opportunity. So he slapped her right hand with the flat side of his sword, he didn't want to hurt her....yet.That hand was the one she held Roy's sword in , the sword flew across the room and landed with a huge metallic 'CLANG!'  
  
Peach gasped unprepared for what Ganondorf had planned for her next "uh-oh" she muttered before he knocked Marth unconcious and started moving tword her. She uttered a muffled scream before Ganondorf began to beat her mercilessly with the handles of his swords.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
uh oh...Peach is in TROUBLE!!  
  
Spark:don't worry all you caring fans nothing is gonna happen to either of them that's too serious!!^-^  
  
CG13:-_-; don't worry Spark's trying to be nice and I don't like it...yeah no one will be hurt too badly especially not Marth so do not worry! so uh R&R!! 


	35. Chapter 35

uh well I know your all excited abouts this chapter so uh I'll just get the disclaimers over with...  
  
Spark:uh She does not own SSBM. She does own Arielle Andrea and Krystle.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
Soon she was up against the wall, blood running from her nose and lips and gashes all over her body, tears flowed freely from her eyes. Her hair hung limply in her face.  
  
A chuckle lingered in Ganondorf's throat as Peach stole a helpless glance at the uncouncious Marth. Part of him wanted to kill her right then and there for all the trouble she had put him through, but a sence of duty held him back, but yet another part got the better of him. He wasn't gonna kill her just watch her squirm for a little longer. He hit her once again and watched her struggle in pain, until she just lost the will. She fell, she was still contious but she was not going to give Ganondorf the pleasure of watching her cry out. He hit her once more...she didn't move, 'hmmmm' Ganondorf thought, he hit her a second time to the same result. Ganondorf had never had this happen before. All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.  
  
Peach raised her head at Ganondorf's startled grunt. Marth had his sword directly in Ganondorf's head. Ganondorf's eyes rolled back his green skin began to loose color. Marth jumped from Ganondorf's back just before he collapsed, he ran to Peach ignoring the twitching body behinde him.  
  
"Peach!! are you are you..."Marth couldn't even think of anything to say.  
  
"I'm alive"she said "Thanks for saving me, again, but I dn't think you'll have to anymore..."  
  
"No, no your going to be OK"Marth reassured her.  
  
"I'll take your word for it" she breathed, lifting her hand to his before she lost consiness again. Marth lifted his head as he heard people shouting and pounding on the doors. 'Peach must have locked them in' thought Marth as he unlocked Roy's door. Roy tumbled out the door as it flew open.  
  
"What's going on?"he asked dizzily.  
  
"Roy get some water fast!"Marth commanded.  
  
"But...but"Roy sputtered  
  
"ROY we don't have time for this!"Marth shouted motioning to Peach.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
CG13:yeah that Peach Marth scene was kinda gushy... oh well it kinda says it in the summery. So anyway R&R!!  
  
Spark:and uh by the way Ganon is really DEAD!!! OMG OMG OMG!!!_ yeah do what she said R&R 


	36. Chapter 36 The End sadly

Ok this chapter is like mushy or at least I think so and I can't beleive I wrote it but it seemed appropriate so uh enjoy?  
  
Spark:She does not own SSBM, she does, however own Arielle Andrea and Krystle!  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hmmmm?"Marth snapped upright, Peach layed in her bed. Marth had fallen asleep in the lounge chair next to the bed and was awakened by her groaning. Everyone else had left 3 days ago when Peach had first lost conciousness.  
  
Peach's eyes suddenly shot open she blinked and cleared her vision. She mumbled something still in a dazed state and tried to sit up. Marth kneeled next to the bed and gently pushed her back down.  
  
"You should rest"he said gently.  
  
"What happened?" she whispered.  
  
"It's OK" he said "Ganondorf's dead. She smiled slightly.  
  
"Guess we won't be bothered by him anymore"  
  
"Right"he quietly responded, as she fell back into a deep content sleep.  
  
A week went by, and Peach was actually back to normal besides a few little gashes and cuts. Marth and Peach stood in front of the front door with the sun shining on them from the sky light.  
  
"Well"began Marth nervously.  
  
"Yeah"said Peach a lump forming in her throat "I...I guess this...is goodbye"  
  
"Yeah I guess"said Marth sadly.  
  
"Oh Marth, I thank you so much"she said tears leaking from her eyes "I'm going to miss you, but Altea needs you"She finished trying to regain her composure.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too"he said with as little emotion in his voice as possible. Suddenly their lips met, and they lingered there for a moment or two before Peach pulled back and both blushed deeply.  
  
"I...I need to go Altea really does need me"said Marth sheepishly opening the door.  
  
"Goodbye...Marth" she whispered tears filling her eyes...and the door closed.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Well that's it...  
  
Spark:you mean this is DONE!! MY TOURTURE IS OVER!!  
  
CG13:of course your tourture is not over but yes sadly this is REALLY the end...T_T well I would apprecate it if you guys would rate me K  
  
Spelling:over/10  
  
Grammer:over /10   
  
Plot:over /10  
  
Diolog:over /10  
  
and  
  
Over All Quality:over/20  
  
yeah thankx for all your support and if you have any ideas for a sequel uh E-mail me I'm all ears K. THANK-Q all for the encouragement, and a special thankx to RavenGhost because you've been there for me scince the begining(by the way Peach and Marth had stunt doubles for that kissing scene ^-~)! yeah well this is Crockgirl13 sighning off. 


End file.
